hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Martinson
Ed Martinson is a 17-year-old 6th year at Hogwarts. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Edward "Ed" Anthony Martinson was born on December 2 to Bridget and Wes Martinson. Bridget was a muggle artist, and Wes was a muggle writer. Wes' novels weren't very well known, but Bridget's paintings were over art museums all across Great Britain. She was very famous in the art world, and was constantly away, speaking at colleges or at gallas. One day, when Ed was only 5, Bridget died in a sudden car crash. Wes wasn't very effected by her death, because he and Bridget were constantly fighting, and Ed was too young to remeber his mom. Just months after Bridget's death, Wes started to date another woman named Molly, who was very nice to Ed and had two daughters named Lilly and Val. Lilly was 6 and Val was 4. It was around this time that Ed startd showing signs of his magical abilties. Wes would always get angry with Ed and tell Ed that "his imagination was running wild" with the stories of magic he had, but Molly knew better. Molly was a witch, and one day after Wes and Molly married, Molly told Wes. Wes was furious, and he wanted to divorce Molly immediately. Molly and Wes fought over who would get to keep Ed, Lilly, and Val. Finally, when Ed was 8, Molly won the custody battle and kept Ed, Lilly, and Val. She taught Ed, Lilly, and Val everything they needed to know about the wizaring world. Ed was fascinated, and he was extreemly excited when he got his Hogwarts letter in the mail. During the sorting ceremony, Ed was placed in Ravenclaw. This puzzled Ed because he wasn't exceptionally smart in his classes. One day, he decided to ask the sorting hat, and the hat told Ed that it was because of his great imagination and his cleverness. Now, Ed loves it at Hogwarts and will be sad when it's time to leave. Persoanlity Ed is very sweet and caring with his friends and family. He's very overprotective of his sisters and step-mom. Ed has a vivid imagination, and he's always thinking up small stories or little characters. He has a fascination with drawing, and will often times draw when he's confused or upset to let his emotions out. He's very clever and sarcastic, and often gets in trouble with teachers because of this. Wand Ed's wand is made out of fir wood, is 14 inches long, and has an emerald core. Looks Ed has curly light brown hair and bright green eyes. He has dimples when he smiles and is extremely tall, being 6'1. He's considered very cute by some girls. Alliances *Jeremy Scray *Freddie Simon *Val Martinson (sister) *Lilly Martinson (sister) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Traits/Abilities *Ed is extremely creative. *Ed is very clever. *Ed is very sarcastic. *Ed isn't as smart as his fellow Ravenclaws. *Ed loves writing. *Ed is a very good artist. *Ed is very imaginative. *Ed can be rather clumsy. *Ed is very sweet. *Ed is often daydreaming. *Ed loves to create new worlds. *Ed can tend to ramble when he's nervous. Gallery 5056433_orig.jpg 8391589-256-k534638.jpg a3481107919_10.jpg Kickthepj.jpg kicktehpj.gif tumblr_inline_mhyxcyEZgD1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mhyxd6ygqD1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mhyxe7h0Dj1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mr0tipVAKn1se841eo1_500.gif tumblr_mqdq42LKv31qmvpbro1_500.gif tumblr_inline_mhyxemqMsU1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_n1uc6nCYMJ1qgp297.jpg tumblr_inline_n4rnzvSvZa1r3ng83.gif tumblr_m4c6lc6GXF1qcikxjo1_500.jpg tumblr_me8aw0YIz31qm9g76o1_500.jpg Category:Male Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Muggleborn Category:Gryffindor Category:Student Category:British Category:Seventeen